The Way It Should Have Gone
by Athiena
Summary: A rewritten version of Twilight, starting from the beginning and remodeling the story to better suit the way it should have gone. Bella moves to Forks with her dad, she sees old family, and starts her new life. What will happen next!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or most of the plot line. I do however take credit for the way things are put and the rearranged order of events. Like how Super Mash Bros. rearrange music and mash songs together...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or most of the plot line. They are owned by Ms. Meyer.

"Bells! Let's get going sweety! You need to show up three hours early if you expect to be able to get on your plane!" Renee cried up the stairs. Isabella Marie Swan was sitting on her luggage, trying to zip the last three inches of her black suit case shut. Only 120 pounds and critically acclaimed for being clumsy, Bella's weight on the suit case made no impact for her efforts, never mind her lack of upper body strength and the force required to shut the case. "I'm almost donnee! You know, I don't have to go if you don't want me too!" She shouted back. "Oh Bella I would love to take you to Florida with Phil and I, but we will always be on the road! And besides, you never get to see your father. Just a little while and I promise, Forks's charm will fall on... Ok! We need to leave the house, Now!" The last three inches became one, and that was good enough. Bella pushed her frizzy pony-tail over her shoulder and started rolling her luggage down to the car. The Phoenix air was warm with the sun and had almost no breeze. The air hung there in the sky with the heat, causing Bella's already frizzy hair to curl more and her pale skin to redden. The cars trunk opened with an ill-sounding grown, she managed to fit the the two suit cases side by each. Renee came running out of the house with her purse falling off her shoulder, cell phone to her ear. Renee then found the keys and handed them to Bella. "Dear, I know you don't want to do. Hell, lord know's I didn't love Forks my self, but Charlie hasn't seen you in quite some time! You'll love the weather there! It rains a lot..." and Renee's voice was then drowned out by Bella's iPod, which Bella then proceeded to put in the pocket of her hoodie and take the drivers seat. Music always made driving much easier for Bella, having just received her license a few months ago on her 16th birthday, she was still a little anxious about driving, never mind her infamous habit of being the most clumsy person in her high school. She started the car and moved along, waving good-bye to her house in the hot sun and drove down the road toward the air port.

She snuggled her self into the seat during a red light. She glanced over at her mom, whose frantic hand gestures caught her eye. Another car angrily beeped in her general direction, which caused Bella to look around, then at the light, the car that was now no longer in front of her, and the green light. She lurched the car forward and barely made the light, but happily distancing her self from the angry beeper.

As she slid her car into a parking space far away from the entrance to the air port, her mother finished her conversation with an extremely annoyed husband of hers. "Well... I love you Bella. Have a safe plan ride sweety, and call me the minute you get there!" Bella sighed, hugged her mom, handed over the keys, took her luggage out of the trunk, and walked into the air port. As she was walking around, taking the familiar rout to the most nontrafficed part of the air port to catch her plane, a rout she had taken many summers in a row to go visit her father for a few months. She was unsettled by the idea of staying for longer than a season, but she swallowed and continued walking. She managed to find her way through the air port easily, make her way through customs, and find her way into the plane in less than three hours.

She found her seat with the aid of an extremely perky flight attendant, and snuggled her self into it, hoping she could land soon enough. She found her iPod again and sunk into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the ride.

When she hobbled out of the small air port in Washington, she saw Charlie leaning up against his cruiser waiting with an awkward smile. "Oh Bella, now when did you get so big?" She let out an awkward laugh. "Oh I don't know Ch- Dad. Let's get going. I want to get... well home." "Alright, alright Bella." They started the uncomfortable car ride in silence, occasionally broken up by questions from Charlie. As they slowly left the small city, the most, Washington air became more and more saturated with fog and rain, and also more and more green. The lack of sunshine was quite apparent. Bella sighed. She blinked outside the passenger side window, missing the sun, missing the cinnamon-dusted landscape that she was accustomed to in Pheonix. Not that she ever adored the sun, but green moss covered every square inch of anything organic in Forks and she was soon to miss what she always hated. Sighing once again, only to cue a scared look from Charlie and another comment from him, she turned her blinking away from the window to better examine her self in the mirror. "So, uh, Bells... You... I'm real glad you came up. I know you probably don't want to be here but... well... it's great to have you for your junior year. I mean... if you went along with your mother... I probably wouldn't have seen you till after you were done with college... I... well... yeah. It's nice to see you before your completely grown up. So... yeah..." He ended his statement with a short laugh, then he swallowed, and turned his eyes back to the road, trying very hard to fix his attention to the car in front of him. Bella uncomfortably readjusted herself into her seat. She started to recognize the trees and occasional building that they passed, until they finally pulled into the drive way of the small white house her family started out in.

When the car came to a halt, she looked over at her dad, awkwardly smiled, and opened the door, not so eager to start her life here. On the other side of the house she noticed two other cars, with a young man and an older man in a wheel chair by them. She recognized the both of them, the Blacks. She remembered her childhood, spending time riding around in Billy's wheel chair on his lap and throwing lego's at Jacob, a boy a few years younger than her. She waved hesitantly when they called her name. "Bellaa!" two husky voices called. "Welcome back to Forks!" and the deeper voice cut in with a cheery, "You sure have grown up now haven't you doll! I remember the top of your head only came up to the top of my wheel!" Bella laughed at this awkward moment. She glanced over at the tall, tan, teen who was eyeing her, in response she wrapped her arms around her torso and shifted her weight. He walked over and stood closer to her. "So... Bella! How was your flight?" She lifted her eyes to look at his more closely, but before she could answer Charlie cut in, "Now, now Jacob let's let her get inside before you start acquainting your selves." Bella looked into his eyes for a moment longer before turning to get her suit cases out of the car. She saw how kind and young they were, tawny gold with strands of childhood dancing around while the deep black ring around them was swirling with strength. She got to the cruiser and struggled with the larger suitcase, sighed and put her hands on the car. Before she attempted again, Jacob was at her side. "Uh... I saw you needed help!" and he pulled the suitcases one by one out of the trunk with little trouble. "Ah... well that's embarrassing. How old are you now? Twelve? heh... Well.. anyway... Thanks." "Actually I am 14 now," he said with a grin, "fifteen in a few months." "Oh! Well that works. Wasn't that far off though..." "heh… I guess your right… but I am much older, you know.. in mind!" Jacob added a little too eagerly.

The Way it Should Have GonDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or most of the plot line. They are owned by Ms. Meyer.

"Bells! Let's get going sweety! You need to show up three hours early if you expect to be able to get on your plane!" Renee cried up the stairs. Isabella Marie Swan was sitting on her luggage, trying to zip the last three inches of her black suit case shut. Only 120 pounds and critically acclaimed for being clumsy, Bella's weight on the suit case made no impact for her efforts, never mind her lack of upper body strength and the force required to shut the case. "I'm almost donnee! You know, I don't have to go if you don't want me too!" She shouted back. "Oh Bella I would love to take you to Florida with Phil and I, but we will always be on the road! And besides, you never get to see your father. Just a little while and I promise, Forks's charm will fall on... Ok! We need to leave the house, Now!" The last three inches became one, and that was good enough. Bella pushed her frizzy pony-tail over her shoulder and started rolling her luggage down to the car. The Phoenix air was warm with the sun and had almost no breeze. The air hung there in the sky with the heat, causing Bella's already frizzy hair to curl more and her pale skin to redden. The cars trunk opened with an ill-sounding grown, she managed to fit the the two suit cases side by each. Renee came running out of the house with her purse falling off her shoulder, cell phone to her ear. Renee then found the keys and handed them to Bella. "Dear, I know you don't want to do. Hell, lord know's I didn't love Forks my self, but Charlie hasn't seen you in quite some time! You'll love the weather there! It rains a lot..." and Renee's voice was then drowned out by Bella's iPod, which Bella then proceeded to put in the pocket of her hoodie and take the drivers seat. Music always made driving much easier for Bella, having just received her license a few months ago on her 16th birthday, she was still a little anxious about driving, never mind her infamous habit of being the most clumsy person in her high school. She started the car and moved along, waving good-bye to her house in the hot sun and drove down the road toward the air port. She snuggled her self into the seat during a red light. She glanced over at her mom, whose frantic hand gestures caught her eye. Another car angrily beeped in her general direction, which caused Bella to look around, then at the light, the car that was now no longer in front of her, and the green light. She lurched the car forward and barely made the light, but happily distancing her self from the angry beeper. As she slid her car into a parking space far away from the entrance to the air port, her mother finished her conversation with an extremely annoyed husband of hers. "Well... I love you Bella. Have a safe plan ride sweety, and call me the minute you get there!" Bella sighed, hugged her mom, handed over the keys, took her luggage out of the trunk, and walked into the air port. As she was walking around, taking the familiar rout to the most nontrafficed part of the air port to catch her plane, a rout she had taken many summers in a row to go visit her father for a few months. She was unsettled by the idea of staying for longer than a season, but she swallowed and continued walking. She managed to find her way through the air port easily, make her way through customs, and find her way into the plane in less than three hours. She found her seat with the aid of an extremely perky flight attendant, and snuggled her self into it, hoping she could land soon enough. She found her iPod again and sunk into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the ride. When she hobbled out of the small air port in Washington, she saw Charlie leaning up against his cruiser waiting with an awkward smile. "Oh Bella, now when did you get so big?" She let out an awkward laugh. "Oh I don't know Ch- Dad. Let's get going. I want to get... well home." "Alright, alright Bella." They started the uncomfortable car ride in silence, occasionally broken up by questions from Charlie. As they slowly left the small city, the most, Washington air became more and more saturated with fog and rain, and also more and more green. The lack of sunshine was quite apparent. Bella sighed. She blinked outside the passenger side window, missing the sun, missing the cinnamon-dusted landscape that she was accustomed to in Pheonix. Not that she ever adored the sun, but green moss covered every square inch of anything organic in Forks and she was soon to miss what she always hated. Sighing once again, only to cue a scared look from Charlie and another comment from him, she turned her blinking away from the window to better examine her self in the mirror. "So, uh, Bells... You... I'm real glad you came up. I know you probably don't want to be here but... well... it's great to have you for your junior year. I mean... if you went along with your mother... I probably wouldn't have seen you till after you were done with college... I... well... yeah. It's nice to see you before your completely grown up. So... yeah..." He ended his statement with a short laugh, then he swallowed, and turned his eyes back to the road, trying very hard to fix his attention to the car in front of him. Bella uncomfortably readjusted herself into her seat. She started to recognize the trees and occasional building that they passed, until they finally pulled into the drive way of the small white house her family started out in. When the car came to a halt, she looked over at her dad, awkwardly smiled, and opened the door, not so eager to start her life here. On the other side of the house she noticed two other cars, with a young man and an older man in a wheel chair by them. She recognized the both of them, the Blacks. She remembered her childhood, spending time riding around in Billy's wheel chair on his lap and throwing lego's at Jacob, a boy a few years younger than her. She waved hesitantly when they called her name. "Bellaa!" two husky voices called. "Welcome back to Forks!" and the deeper voice cut in with a cheery, "You sure have grown up now haven't you doll! I remember the top of your head only came up to the top of my wheel!" Bella laughed at this awkward moment. She glanced over at the tall, tan, teen who was eyeing her, in response she wrapped her arms around her torso and shifted her weight. He walked over and stood closer to her. "So... Bella! How was your flight?" She lifted her eyes to look at his more closely, but before she could answer Charlie cut in, "Now, now Jacob let's let her get inside before you start acquainting your selves." Bella looked into his eyes for a moment longer before turning to get her suit cases out of the car. She saw how kind and young they were, tawny gold with strands of childhood dancing around while the deep black ring around them was swirling with strength. She got to the cruiser and struggled with the larger suitcase, sighed and put her hands on the car. Before she attempted again, Jacob was at her side. "Uh... I saw you needed help!" and he pulled the suitcases one by one out of the trunk with little trouble. "Ah... well that's embarrassing. How old are you now? Twelve? heh... Well.. anyway... Thanks." "Actually I am 14 now," he said with a grin, "fifteen in a few months." "Oh! Well that works. Wasn't that far off though..." "heh… I guess your right… but I am much older, you know.. in mind!" Jacob added a little too eagerly.

The Way it Should Have Gone


End file.
